supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tuckson Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Submission Reel Jo: "So here I am at Leigh-on-Sea, in Essex ready to help a single mother. Let's take a look." Arriving at the Tuckson Household June's Sweet 16 Birthday Party Disaster Fail Jo: "Later on in the day, June had a Sweet 16 Birthday Party with a masquerade theme, and she invited all her friends from summer camp and the volleyball team." June: "April, May, Isabella, Lynn, Stacey, Amy, Sammie, Martina, Patti, hi! Come on in!" Calm Down Zone Jo: "Later on, Candice decided that she finished her homework. Pauline said she had to do three pages, and Candice only did one." Pauline: "Candice, you still need to finish two more pages of your math homework." Candice: "I needed a break." Pauline: "Your math homework is due tomorrow. You need to finish it now or else you will have to retake the current grade." Candice: "And I said I was TAKING A BREAK, YOU COW!!!" Jo: (to Pauline) "The way she's speaking to you right now is really rude. So, I would like you to give Candice a warning." Pauline: "Candice Winifred Tuckson, this is your warning. Either you get on the ball and finish your math homework or your going to go sit in the Calm Down Zone." throws the math homework sheets at Pauline Jo: "Take her straight to the Calm Down Zone and explain why she's there." takes Candice to the Calm Down Zone Pauline: "You are in the Calm Down Zone because you were talking back to me and you threw your homework sheets at me. Now you stay here until I come for you." and Jo leave the room Jo: "However, Candice wasn't giving up without a fight." escapes the Calm Down Zone Pauline: "Get back here this instant or you will not be going to the movies with your friends this Friday!" Candice: "No!" takes Candice back to the Calm Down Zone without saying anything Jo: "As Pauline put Candice back in the Calm Down Zone, Sarah decided to kick June." kicks June June: "Ouch!" Pauline: "Sarah Nicole Tuckson! Come here please." Jo: *to Pauline* "Don't tell her to come to you. You go over to her and give her a warning. She just kicked her sister." Pauline: "Sarah, this is your warning. If you hurt your sister again, it's off to the Calm Down Zone. Do you understand?" kicks Pauline Pauline: "Right, you can go to the Calm Down Zone." Pauline: "Since Candice was doing her time out, I had to find another Calm Down Zone to place Sarah in." Pauline: "You do not kick anyone. It's not nice. Now stay here for 12 minutes." leaves Jo: "Sarah stayed in the Calm Down Zone for the 12 minutes, but Candice kept escaping." Pauline: "Sarah, I would like you to apologise for kicking June and for kicking me." Sarah: "Sorry Mum and June." Pauline: I accept your apology. hugs Pauline and June races into the kitchen Pauline: "Candice, get back in the Calm Down Zone!" Jo: "Don't say anything to her. Just place her back." takes Candice back to the Calm Down Zone Candice: "I'm leaving!" escapes through the front door Jo: "She's out the front. Go get her." takes Candice back to the Calm Down Zone without saying anything Candice: "IDIOT!" Jo: "Ignore her and walk out." Family Test Run Jo: "I'm going away for a few days to see how the Pauline goes without me, but little does she know I'll be watching her." and the girls are having dinner. Candice: "I'm not eating this!" (pushes her plate aside) Pauline: "Candice, I need you to eat at least three pieces of steak. If after 30 minutes you don't eat your dinner, I'll take the plate away and you'll be having nothing else and you'll also miss out on tonight's activity. Is that clear?" (Candice begrudingly eats a piece of steak.) Candice: "THERE! I'M DONE!" Pauline: "That tone is not necessary and you've still got to eat two more pieces. Don't be stubborn." Jo: "Where was the warning, Mum?" minutes later Pauline: "Right, Candice. Since you didn't eat two pieces of your steak, you'll be missing out on tonight's activity." Candice: "That's bullocks!" Pauline: "Those are the rules, Candice. Go to your room, now." starts to cry Candice: "You're mean!" Pauline: "No, I'm not mean Candice." Jo: "You're getting into a debate. Just follow through with your decision." Pauline: "You'll be going to bed." storms over to Pauline and smacks her across the back Pauline: "THAT WASN'T NICE!!!" Candice: "I WANT TO DO THE ACTIVITY WITH MY SISTERS!!!" Pauline: "WELL, TOO BAD, SO SAD! YOU'LL BE GOING TO BED EARLY BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME!" starts kicking the cabinet door while crying Pauline: "Are you kidding me right now? You're going to break the cabinet door because things aren't going your way?" then kicks Pauline multiple times Pauline: "I'VE HAD IT CANDICE!! STOP IT NOW!!!" Jo: "Candice got you wound up again Mum and look at the end result." to Pauline, Sarah and June giving themselves makeovers Candice: "Mummy?" Pauline: "It's bedtime, Candice." Candice: "I want a makeover too!" Pauline: "Because you didn't eat your dinner, you are exculded from this activity." bursts into tears Pauline: "Come on, let's go to bed." Candice: "YOU ARE A HORRIBLE MOTHER!!! I HATE YOU!!!" Pauline: "Candice, I need you to calm down and take a deep breath." Candice: "YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!! (resumes crying) Pauline: "When Candice said that, my heart just broke." Candice: "YOU NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING AND THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!!!" Pauline: "That is not true, Candice!" Candice: "JUST SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!" runs into her bedroom crying Jo: "That was tough." sits on the stairs and starts sobbing Announcer: "The next morning, Candice is still upset about what happened the night before." Pauline: "Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment?" Candice: "Because you WOULDN'T let me have a makeover with my sisters!" Pauline: "Don't talk to me like that, Candice." Candice: "You stink!" Pauline: "DON'T talk to me like that! How dare you!" Candice: "Well, I wanted a makeover with my sisters and you didn't GET ME ONE!!!" throws the spoon at Pauline Pauline: "THIS is your warning! If you continue behaving like a stroppy little cow, I'm SERIOUSLY putting you in the Calm Down Zone." Jo: "A 'stroppy little cow'?! Mum, that wasn't necessary!" Candice: *taunting* "Mum smells like cat's (bleep)!" Pauline: "Right. That's it. Calm Down Zone for you." takes Candice to the Calm Down Zone Pauline: "And you can stay there until you calm down!" walks away Announcer: "As the week without Supernanny continues, Pauline's patience is continued to be tested." Pauline: "Candice, I asked you to put the dolls away." Candice: "Let go of my dolls! I'm playing with them!" Pauline: "If you don't put the dolls away, you're going into the Calm Down Zone!" Candice: "Bite me!" throws the dolls at Pauline Pauline: "That's it. Calm Down Zone. Let's go!" to Candice in the Calm Down Zone Pauline: "You will be here for 6 minutes because you didn't put the dolls away and instead threw them at me, which wasn't very nice. So, I'll be confiscating them for the rest of the day." Candice: "No." *starts to cry* Pauline: "I'm sorry, but-" Jo: "Don't apologize for giving your daughter a consequence." Candice: "YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T!" minutes later Pauline: "I'd like you to apologize for your behavior." Candice: "Sorry!" Pauline: "That wasn't a proper apology. Please say it like you mean it." Candice: (sarcastically) "I'm very, very sorry, and I won't do it again!" Pauline: "I am still not accepting your apology because the first few ways you tried to apologize were not sincere." Candice: "I AM SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Pauline: "Don't yell!" leaves the room Announcer: "It's not long before Pauline's patience is tested once more." hits June June: "Ouch!" Pauline: "Sarah, did you hit June?" Sarah: "She took my pen." Pauline: "You don't hit your sister. You need to share things as well." Sarah: "You're right, Mum. I'm sorry, June." and Sarah hug Pauline: "I don't understand it. Sarah is trying her hardest to behave, but Candice has gotten worse since Jo left. I just don't know if it's me or Candice is trying to test me." Announcer: "By the end of the week, Pauline's patience is beginning to wear thin." Pauline: "Candice, I want you to do your homework." Candice: "I want to play with Melanie." Pauline: "Not until you do your homework, young lady." opens the front door Pauline: "Candice, I swear to god if you go out that front door, I'm sending you to the Calm Down Zone and to bed early." goes outside Pauline: "Candice, IN!" Candice: "No!" takes Candice to the Calm Down Zone Pauline: "I asked you not to go out the front door because you had to do your homework. Stay for 6 minutes." Candice: "bleep OFF!" Pauline: "I'll tell you what? If you keep going, I'll be confiscating your pocket money for a month. How's that?!" Candice: "I said bleep OFF!" Pauline: "You know what? You are a selfish, inconsiderate little brat!" Candice: "I don't care what you think, old woman!" Pauline: "If you continue to say hurtful things to me, I'll be adding another 6 minutes into your timeout!" DVD Meeting Reinforcements Jo Says Goodbye Family Update Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Failed Family Transcripts